User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Spinpasta wiki is still very much alive. (Spinpasta 2.0 has since been abandoned) You can also use pastebin for the same purpose, but personally I would try uploading it to Spinpasta first and seeing what kind of feedback you get before making a Spinoff Appeal. (As we are pretty stringent on quality standards with spinoffs.) Best of luck to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I assume blogspot operates outside of this wiki and you mean you aren't going to upload it onto a blog here? If that's the case, that should be fine and then you just provide a blogspot link when you make the Spinoff Appealas well as following the rules posted on that page. All that being said, this wiki is stricter on judgement of "lost episode" pastas due to a lot of Cliches and tropes that are overly-common and are best avoided, so don't be too discouraged if the appeal is turned down. (Looking at the appeals, very few have actually been cleared.) Whereas, you might find a greater audience at Spinpasta wiki because that wiki caters to "Lost Episode", "Haunted Gaming", and other subjects that are a Blacklisted subject here so users will actually be seeking out stories/genres that you intend on uploading. (Typically not allowed here unless the quality is amazingly good and well-written.) Hope it goes in your favor, happy writing! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the confusion. I meant to say, do not upload it onto a blog here. That is a Blogicle and will result in it being deleted. I assumed you meant you were going to upload it onto blogspot and use the link in the appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds good, just remember if you decide to post it to the WW to state that you are going to take it to the Spinoff Appeal before uploading it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Advice Personally if I were in your shoes, I would go to the Spinpasta wiki and upload it there first. Then I would copy/paste the story into a forum post on the writer's workshop explaining that you plan to go to Spinoff Appeal after getting feedback. While you are waiting for a response on the WW (As it can take a couple of days), you can see if anyone has any feedback on the story on Spinpasta or if there are any large formatting issues. Based on the responses in those two areas, you can re-adjust your story for the spinoff appeal based on what users feel like you need to build on/what is already good. To do an entry on the WW, simply go here and click on "What do you want to talk about?" (This will be the header/title) then below paste the story into the "post a new message to the writer's workshop board" section. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with a lengthy story. Some of the best creepy pastas are lengthy. Best of luck to ya with writing/editing! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Odd, you can try using this template on your user page to link to them. WORDS So for example, if you want to link to your Spinpasta account you would put this: My Spinpasta Account. (View in editor to see what I did exactly if you are confused as to what I am talking about.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Same as on here, you can edit, but you can't change the plot/remove key elements. Keep your edits focused and avoid making minor multiple edits to the same article when one larger edit serves the same purpose. Here's the SITE RULES as they are virtually the same on both wikis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is correct, you can't change the plot in any way. (Unless it is to fix a continuity error like the author mistakenly changing a character's name and forgetting to do that to all instances on the story.) It is encouraged that you leave a mention in the "Summary" section explaining what you did/changed. (Grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) Also take note that region-specific spelling is fine. So there is no need to change words like color/colour, defense/defence, etc. to their counterpart. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I haven't had time, I've been doing QC (Quality Control), editing, and responding to questions. The downside to being administrator on this fine website is sometimes you can't find the time you want to sit down and read (or write.) I'll try to get around to it when I have some free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:QC and other questions I look over user's edits to stories to make sure they are good and not vandalism. I also monitor comments and photos uploaded to make sure no one is spamming or uploading pornographic images. I also check stories to make sure they aren't extremely Cliched and their plot is up to snuff. (For example, the story you just edited was unfortunately not up to Quality Standards and had a number of cliches. (Pitch-black eyes, music playing in reverse, "blood everywhere!" etc.) that when combined with the real lack of plot (it basically described the episode and had little conflict or drive moving the story along.) brought the stories quality down. Prerequisites for administrator is typically focused on time (how long have you been here? 6+ months is required), how many edits you've done since then (600+ article edits is required) their overall quality. (Were the edits good or were they minor and missed glaring issues.), and knowing how to move pages, delete them, and protect them against editing. (For popular pages like 1999 that are subject to frequent vandalism.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :If you come across a page where you are unsure of the overall quality, but this template at the top of the story to mark it for review: As for the deletion reasons, there is a (300?) character limit and I try to include the intro of the story in case the author tries to re-upload it without doing a deletion appeal so it can be identified quickly. The reason I gave for that story was: "Housekeeping (removing an old story): Cliches and plot issues: "Between May and June of 2011, My brother and I got a three week break off from work. I decided to go over to my brother's house for five days. On the first day over, we were cleaning out the loft when we came acr..." The user of the delete story can always ask for an in-depth reason and I can provide one, but I can't do that on every story as I won't be able o attend to the site matters.) The character limit is just imposed on that little bit for users looking for a basic explanation when they try to look up their story. (It can be be due to the story being a Blacklisted subject, Cliche, "lacking a story/not being a story", plagiarism, to quality standards.) Those are just to give a general idea and provide links for explanation (usually posted right onto their talk page). Anything else and they can ask the admin who deleted it or they can do a deletion appeal which is typically much more in-depth explanation. As we get anywhere from 20-30 stories a day, it isn't possible to sit down and write an hour long critique of them all so having those links makes the work a bit easier/more streamlined. Well, I'm off for the night. Have a good night. (or day depending on time zones) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey Azu! I'm really excited to read your pasta. Good luck with your future of noodling (get it? Because it's a creepy''pasta'''. Heh heh...) TheGamingSponge 07:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Blogs Hey. I noticed you left a message on Empy's talk page regarding your blog listing. I just deleted your second blog for being a duplicate, so I hope you don't mind if I respond. It is a bug with Wikia, and there's not really much you can do about it. The only thing to do is wait. If you want it to show up in the "New Blogs" section of the front page, click the words "New Blogs", which should purge the frontpage and display it for you there. To be honest, the blog listing section of your user page isn't used that much, so I wouldn't worry about it not updating. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 19:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Private Messages Unfortunately there is not any way to private message through this wiki. If you go to Spinpasta (one of our sister wikis), and ask whoever you want to PM to go to spinpasta chat, you can private message them through the spinpasta chat section on the right. Sorry I couldn't be of more help with that :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 21:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately where I live it's currently approaching midnight and so I can't right now. Do you mind if we continue this conversation tomorrow? He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 22:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey. If you want to send me that story, you can use this email: 12fc98a8@opayq.com. Regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I haven't received it yet. Are you sure you entered the right address? He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::It could be a problem on my end. I use a service to avoid giving away my actual email ('cause spambots), so it might just be taking some time to update. I'd give it a couple of hours. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually, send it to 11gfd2+fevecsx1gkd1c@sharklasers.com instead. That should work. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :It worked. I'll take a look through it now and give you my opinions tomorrow. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 22:06, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Hi Azu, sorry I haven't responded, but my computer charger is broken. I won't be able to go on my computer until Monday. TheGamingSponge 06:38, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Review Ok, I've taken a quick look through your pasta and I think I have some bad news :( Your pasta appears to be about a "Lost Episode", so to speak, i.e: an episode of a TV series that included graphic/unsuitable for children content or was haunted/adversely affected watchers and was subsequently covered up by the company producing the show. Unfortunately, lost episode pastas are not allowed on the site, as per our blacklisted subjects. If you wish, you may post the pasta to Spinpasta Wiki (once it's finished), or try to get it onto this site through spinoff appeal. However, as of right now, I can't allow it to be posted, as it seems to be about a lost episode. If I'm wrong about this and you're planning to go down a different route, let me know, and I'll give you some advice on that. The sad thing is, I quite liked the way your pasta was written. You were building a good amount of tension and keeping us guessing through the aunt character. The story was generally written to a decent standard, and I felt more of a connection with the protagonist than I do with the majority of Creepypasta protagonists, so well done for that. However, there are still some errors. You use a couple of cliches, and occasionally miss out punctuation or use incorrect grammar. The main issue I have with the story is the plot. There are two major things wrong with it. First, the entire thing is built on coincidence. It just happens that your aunt is the only person in the entire world with the lost Goosebumps episodes, and it just so happens that you are related to her and like Goosebumps. That's kind of unbelievable. The second is that the majority of lost episode pastas follow the same plotline - protagonist is interested in/obsessed with a TV show and stumbles across a lost episode, relative/friend is worried, bad things happen - as your own. This means that your pasta, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, feels kind of boring. We've read the exact same thing before, just with a different TV show. I can see the building blocks for a good story here, but the story seems to follow the same kind of plot all lost episode pastas do. You seem to be a very good writer, but right now the story is too cliche for my taste and follows the same plot as a lot of other pastas. Best of luck with your story, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 19:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Why not just upload it to pastebin and send me the link? (My email is notorious for marking things as spam and not letting messages get through. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :The re-worked version would be better. However, I am getting ready to head off for the day, so take your time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately "Dead Bart: An Update" is a story that has been grandfathered in due to the popularity of its predecessor, Dead Bart, which is in the historical archives. Being in the historical archives is reserved for stories so entrenched in Creepypasta history/mythos that they are excluded from deletion. (regardless of quality) As the sequel to it, the same privileges carry over. (All truth be told, I am not a fan of the original or the sequel, but I agree that the story is one of the earlier Lost Episode stories and should be kept around for posterity. Keep an eye out for stories that you feel may be candidates for deletion. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :You can propose ideas in the discussion section of the cliche board. I would hold off on posting to the main itself as a cliche typically needs to be an agreed upon (and over-used) trope like hyper-realism, crying blood, etc so some discussion is necessary. Also as the Lost Episode category is on the blacklist, I am not sure if we are adding cliches as those are typically reserved for using for reference on newly uploaded stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::It depends on the popularity and general reception of the story. For example, proposing a deletion for Squidward's Suicide is likely to result in a no, but other Lost Episode pastas that aren't necessarily viewed as being integral in the development of creepy pasta as a whole may result in a deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::That's correct, however, there may be others as well. (I'm not too familiar with all the Lost Episode pastas, but any recommendations for QS review will be looked into. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::All submitted stories are checked if they are above quality standards when an rollback, admin, or bureaucrat is around to review it. However, you can post to the writer's workshop for feedback before then or (if it's a spinoff) to Spinoff Appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Historical Archive is an admin-only category and we are currently debating whether or not to dis-continue "Classics" or "Historical Archive" due to their similarities. Either way, we are trying to limit just tagging older stories with that category as there is a bit of a balance to maintain between quality and 'historical' importance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Check the Genre Listing, but off the top of my head, I believe "Suggested Reading", "Classics", and "PotM" are the most common Admin-only categories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :It is a site glitch. For example, I was just awarded the "Add 100 stories to categories" badge despite the fact that I had been awarded that badge months ago. Truth be told, the badges are have little use. They really mean little and are only an incentive to keep more goal-oriented users editing. My suggestion would be to wait a few days and see if it eventually catches up/corrects itself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Welp, you can wait until inspiration for another blog comes up and see if you earn the badge then. Like I said, it's a bit wonky. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, just realize there is little I can do. (that's a Wiki staff thing.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Community Central is where a lot of Wikia staff congregate. To be honest, I haven't had a site issue and haven't had the need to contact them so I'm unsure of the steps for how to properly report a glitch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reply to "Alice In Wonderland" message That Jabberwocky is kind of funny looking actually, but it could be kind of scary to kid. Sykokillah (talk) 19:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re Yeah, I am currently using my friend's charger :). But I am a little bit busy with school so I am not really active during the daytime; I am usually only on at night, on my mobile. That's why I don't really talk much, because mobiles are absolutely terrible when it comes to editing on Wikia. TheGamingSponge 22:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Keep at the creepypasta and you'll get it done in no time. (Don't rush it.) As for me, just working. (Real job and this "job".) Trying to flesh out a few story ideas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe that is because you switched from a tablet to windows. (I personally use mono book, so I am not completely familiar with the Wiki layout or when the new Venus format change will go into effect.) I recall seeing that toolbar last time I used wiki though so I believe it is a function that just isn't present on tablets. As for the story you are working on, Pastebin the story and linking it to me would still be the best method as my e-mail has been getting a lot of spam (and cutting out other emails entirely) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Creepypasta Yeah, I'm always interested in meeting new authors, producers, narrators, etc. You can shoot what you've got to my email. This will take you to my contact page with my info on it. Also gotta say I love the screen name. Azumanga Daioh was a favorite of my sister and mine. I keep trying to get my wife to read it because I swear our daughter is gonna turn into a Chiyo-chan. Re: I'd love it if you read my pastas even if you don't like them, it'd be cool to have more people read them. I could also help you out in creepypasta over my email ali_irfan123@hotmail.com but it'd take me some time since my tests are starting in a week. Sykokillah (talk) 13:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Email Yes, though I haven't had a chance to read it quite yet. Though I assure you I shall read it sometime this week and get back to you. I got it I got your email, it's about a Lost Episode pasta, I think. For this reason, when you do upload it, make sure to do it on the Spinpasta wiki. I'll read it when I can, though. :) Sykokillah (talk) 21:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Doing alright, currently at work. Best of luck with chapter five, since I don't really know the premise, I can't give much help or suggestions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::http://pastebin.com EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Psychosis Poll message They both deal with the subject of the protagonist going insane while being isolated so there are bound to be some similarities, but yeah, Necrosleep isn't that good or original. Also, when you want to reply to a reply on a comment, just reply to the original comment and your reply will appear underneath the reply that you wanted to reply to. If that made any sense. Sykokillah (talk) 23:13, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Your Proposition About Your Story I am here to respond to your proposition as to have me peer review your story and maybe help you with ideas on the fifth chapter of it. I am certainly willing to do so, and I am definitely curious to see your pasta. I would use contact by Email, therefore I have posted it below: AGrimAuxiliatrix@gmail.com Anyway, I will tell you when I receive the email as requested of you. Goodbye for now. Oh, and yes, "Lost at Disney" was absolutely terrible. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) 'Derpy Hooves' For some reason, Derpy Hooves made me laugh way harder than I should have. And, yeah, it'd be nice if you could reply to a reply but it doesn't bother me that much. Keft a comment on your blog, by the way. Sykokillah (talk) 22:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The Email It appears to me I have your email. I still need to read it, but you said to let you know if I got it. Therefore, I have gotten it.AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) PotM The polls haven't been set up yet as we are currently working through an issue with some of the stories. (Users creating socks and self-nominating.) We will open the polls as soon as we make sure there are no issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :And the issues have been resolved and the poll is up and ready to be voted on. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) First Chapter Critiqued I went ahead and critiqued the first chapter of your story, via email. The rest shall come soon. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I appreaciate your compliments on my Riffs, and I'm glad you like them. Thank you. I'm glad you appreciate that, since that is why I do it. Some of those stories are so bad that some of the lines I write would make sense (In fact, I once forgot to italicize a part of a Riff, and someone thought that was an actual line from the story). And sorry about not signing. I'm fixing that. And, once again, thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it. Dorkpool (talk) 16:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Reply About Italics I'd appreciate if you did, because it'd make my life a tad easier. And I'd love to read your reviews.